Amor de Tres
by fresiitah93
Summary: Bella y Jacob eran la pareja perfecta, sin saber como ni cuando la vida de Bella se convirtió en un 8. Nunca supo cómo, cuándo ni por qué terminó enamorada de dos hombre a la vez, ahora deberá decidir con quién quedar y a cual de ambos romper el corazón.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

Era una situación bastante extraña y dolorosa. No sabia que pensar, ni mucho menos que hacer. ¿Por qué el destino insistía en hacerme sufrir?. ¿Por qué tenia que amar a dos hombres a la vez?, peor aún, ¿por qué tendrían que ser esos dos hombres los seres mas maravillosos del mundo, y para colmo amarme a mi también?.

No sabia si era alguna clase de karma. Quizás lo merecía. No estaba 100% segura del por qué, de lo que si estaba segura es que la vida estaba pasandome alguna factura, y para ser sinceros, me la estaba cobrando con intereses bien altos.

Yo solía ser una chica íntegra, jamás me hubiese imaginado a mi misma traicionando a nadie, pero ¿cómo le haces cuando le amas a dos personas?, ¿cómo le haces cuando cada una de esas personas te entrega su corazón incondicionalmente y po ende te hace amarle día a día?, ¿cómo le haces cuando dos personas acaparan tu corazón?. Si de por si el amor nos vuelve irracionales cuando se trata de UNA SOLA PERSONA ¿cómo lograr pensar con claridad y objetividad cuando ese sentimiento de irrazocinio esta multiplicado por 2?.

Los amaba a ambos. Estaba conciente de que estaba siendo egoísta y frívola. Mi parte más humilde me decía que debía hacer lo correcto: acabar con aquel engaño de una vez por todas, decidirme por alguno de ellos, pero mi parte más cobarde me ganaba, sabría que al elegir alguno de ellos saldría irremediablemente herido y eso me estaba quemando por dentro.

Pero esta vez estaba decidida, no me acobardaría. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que terminar con ese triángulo amoroso, y no lo tardaría más, ninguno de ellos lo merecía, es más ni siquiera yo lo merecía, no había querido enamorarme de ambos a la vez, no había sido mi intención, y mucho menos lo había sido el hecho de herirlos a ellos y a mi misma, así que ellos conocerían mi decisión hoy. No había más que hacer.


	2. Amigos

**Amigos**

Era un dia como cualquier otro, estaba en el patio central de la uni, esperando a mis dos mejores amigos, Alice y Jacob. Alice y yo nos volvimos las mejores amigas al empezar la uni, a pesar de que nos conociamos del bachillerato, la verdad nunca nos habiamos dado el tiempo de conocernos, quizas era porque cada una de nosotras tenia sus respectivos grupos, si nos hablabamos de vez en cuando, pero nunca llegamos a entablar alguna conversacion personal, al menos no hasta vernos de nuevo en la uni.

Jacob y yo... bueno, eramos los mejores amigos desde... desde que tengo conciencia. Fuimos juntos a la escuela, era el niño mas fastidioso que hubiese conocido alguna vez en mi vida, le encantaba molestarme. Siempre peleabamos, pero a la final siempre volviamos a ser muy buenos amigos. Poco a poco fuimos madurando, creciendo juntos. En el bachillerato nos habiamos distanciado un poco ya que no estudiabamos juntos, por lo que solo nos veiamos de vez en cuando. Compartimos solo el tercer año, y alli volvimos a ser los mismos chiquillos de antes, seguia igual de fastidioso a como lo recordaba, y a pesar de todo, seguia siendo mi mejor amigo.

Como toda adolescente, tuve un amor "platonico", bueno, a decir verdad, no era tan platonico, tambien era mi amigo, pero nunca me atrevi a confesarle lo mucho que me gustaba, y el termino saliendo con alguna otra chica la cual nunca conocí. Estaba enamorada, y en esos momentos Jacob había sido mi apoyo, un amigo incondicional, un hombro para llorar, el mejor de todos los amigos que jamás podré tener... mi confidente.

-¡Hola! - dijeron Jacob y Alice a la vez, sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué hay? - preguntó Jacob en forma despreocupada.

-Nada nuevo chicos, ¿Cómo ha ido su primer día luego de las vacaciones? - sabía de antemano la respuesta, pero de igual forma quise escucharlos decir lo aburrido que había estado. Quería reir un rato.

-Patético, tedioso, extraordinariamente aburrido! - replicó Alice – tengo peores adjetivos para calificar este día, te podría hacer una lista interminable, pero supongo que no querrás desperdiciar el resto del día escuchandome hablar de lo pésimo que estuvo mi día. Había olvidado lo aburrida que podía se la clase de Sociología. - hizo un gesto de desagrado y yo no pude contener más la risa.

-¿Qué tal el tuyo Jake? - pregunté, tratando inexitosamente dejar de reir.

-Nada mal para ser sinceros... Vi a las nuevas, y bueno... no están nada mal las novatas, están justo como me gustan – típico de Jake, pensé. El era todo un galán, se la pasaba conquistando a cuanta pobre niña se le acercara. No se como le hacía, pero conseguía de ellas todo lo que quería con tan solo una o, cuando mucho, dos conversaciones, no es que fuese feo, ni nada por el estilo, por el contrario, era un moreno precioso, y con un cuerpo muy bien formado, pero me parecía imposible la forma en que ellas se dejaban utilizar por el. El siempre les dejaba en claro lo poco serio que era, pero a ellas no les importaba mucho a decir verdad.

-Wow, que raro tu!- dije.- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de flirtear a cuanta escoba con falda te pasa por en frente?- exclamé a modo de burla.

-Respeto, respeto – respondió de manera burlona, obviamente divertido, dejando escapar una sonrisa antes de volver a hablar – yo no le caigo a cualquier escoba con falda, solo a mujeres, y la verdad es que no me importa mucho si utilizan falda, pantalón o vestido. - Alice y yo rodamos los ojos y comenzamos a reir.

-Lo que sea- dijo Alice.- De todas formas deberías ir sentando cabeza. No te estás ganando muy buena fama entre las chicas, si sigues así en menos de lo que canta un gallo no habrá ni una sola chica que pretenda estar contigo.- yo asentí ante el comentario de Alice. El solo rodó los ojos y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Por Favor! -dijo de manera irónica y retadora - Ustedes más que nadie saben que yo consigo lo que quiero. Ustedes tienen miles de amigas que han pasado por mis brazos las veces que yo he querido, ustedes saben que yo tengo un don con las chicas. Asi que no me vengan con eso. Yo podría estar con el campus entero en un solo día, y al día siguiente repetir la experiencia sin obtener a cambio una sola queja. Las chicas me adoran.- Alice y yo solo rodamos los ojos. Pero no argumentamos nada en su contra, sabiamos que era cierto y aun ni ella ni yo nos explicabamos la razón por la cual todas caian rendidas a sus pies.

-Ok! Ok! ¿Podemos dejar a un lado el tema de tu promiscuidad? -pregunté, y ambos asintieron.

El día transcurrió sin muchos sucesos, por lo general los primeros días eran los mas aburridos. Pasaron dos semanas en las que a decir verdad no hubo mucho para contar. Prácticamente no veía a los chicos, solo lo hacíamos a la hora del almuerzo, y por lo general hablabamos de cosas trascendentales, en algún momento determinado Alice y yo comenzabamos a hablar de los chicos guapos de la uni, por lo que Jake se alejaba de la mesa y se iba con su amigos, y de vez en cuando con una que otra de sus "amigas". En las tardes nos hablabamos por messenger o por mensajes de texto, a decir verdad la uni nos tenia locos, debido a que las primeras semanas siempre nos teniamos que poner al día, pero poco a poco fuimos tomando el ritmo, y nos quedaba tiempo suficiente como para organizar salidas.

Un viernes decidimos organizar una salida al cine a ver la nueva pelicula que estrenaban "La Isla". Jacob fue acompañado de dos hermosas chicas, Lauren y Rosalie. Lauren era la cita de Jake, y Rosalie la mejor amiga de esta. Ambas eran muy altas, rubias y de cuerpos bien formados, parecian dos supermodelos. Alice invitó a su hermano mayor, Emmett, quien de inmediato quedó enganchado con Rosalie.

La pelicula era un poco cruel de vez en cuando. Yo estaba sentada justo al lado de Jake, y cada que me asustaba me iba instintivamente hacia el y lo abrazaba. Lauren por su parte estaba enganchadísima a la película, unas que otras veces retiraba su vista de la pantalla para dedicarme miradas hostiles, claro que no la culpaba, yo estaba abrazando a su cita cada cinco segundos, claro que ella ignoraba el hecho de que el y yo eramos los mejores amigos del mundo, y que nuestro amor era como el de hermanos.

Luego de que la peli terminase planeamos salir juntos otra vez. Emmett y Rosalie intercambiaron numeros, al parecer hubo un click inmediato entre ellos. Todos nos fuimos a nuestros hogares. Al llegar a casa recibi un mensaje de Jake, cosa que a decir verdad no me parecio nada extraño, pues acostumbrabamos a conversar por mensaje de texto todas las noches.

**-La pasé muy esta noche Bells, espero que tu tambien. Muy buenas noches amor. P.D.: me encantaron tus abrazos, jajaja!.**

Sonreí al ver el mensaje. No era nada extraño para mi que el me tratase de amor, corazon, mi vida, a decir verdad siempre nos llamabamos asi. Era cosa de juego, el y yo teniamos muy claro lo mucho que nos queriamos, y tambien nos conociamos lo suficientemente bien como para saber que esas muestras de cariño eran solo de amigos. Al ver la post data comencé a carcajearme, ya se me hacía extraño que no se hubiese burlado en el cine por mi poco estómago para ver escenas de sangre.

**-Ja, ja! Muy gracioso tu! A mi me encantaron las miradas de tu aventura, se nota de antemano que le cai muy bien. Apuesto a que no le dijiste que soy tu mejor amiga, ¿cierto?.**

**-No es una aventura, es mi nueva novia. Tu sabes que soy un chico serio ;) y aunque te sorprenda, pues si se lo dije, pero supongo que el hecho de que me abrazaras cada cinco segundos no le hizo mucha gracia! Jajaja! **

"Un chico serio", si claaaaro, rodé los ojos.

**-Oh! Diculpa! No sabia que eran novios! Bueno amor, tengo que ir a dormir, está un poco tarde y mañana tengo que empezar un ensayo de Literatura del cual aún no tengo un tema definido. Nos vemos el lunes! Besos**

**-Vale mi vida! Buenas noches! Que sueñes conmigo ;) te quiero mucho! ****3**

Sonreí y me lancé en la cama. Estaba demasiado agotada así que el sueño me venció al instante. A la mañana siguiente encontré un mensaje de Jake que no había leido.

-**Por cierto, te veías preciosa. No sabes lo mucho que me encantas.**

Supuse que se habia equivocado de destinario, así que lo deje pasar y no le respondí nada.


	3. Algo Extrano

**Algo Extraño**

El sábado se me fue muy rápido, y la verdad no tuve tiempo de salir, aunque de verdad lo deseaba, ya que había hecho un buen día, bastante soleado, algo no muy común en la península de Olímpia. Estuve lo suficientemente ocupada en mis tareas, tanto del hogar como de la uni, como para si quiera hablar con los muchachos. Alice probablemente estaba igual de ocupada, porque hasta los momentos no me había escrito, y según ella, no podía vivir sin mi.

Pasaban del mediodía, este domingo iba a ser aburrido, estaba nublado y según parecía iba a llover, la verdad no es que me sorprendiera, pero igual me quitaba los ánimos de salir, así que me dediqué a ver la tele. A decir verdad no habia mucho que valiera la pena, pasé los canales una y otra vez, nada me parecía interesante, así que simplemente paré en un canal donde estaban pasando caricaturas de esas viejas, prototipo "Don Gato y su pandilla", así que me entretuve un rato.

En un momento dado, a eso de las 2 de la tarde o algo, alguien llamó a la puerta. No tenía ni idea de quién podría ser. Yo no era el tipo de persona de las que recibe vistas muy a menudo, ni si quiera mis amigos lo hacían, debido a que siempre que decidíamos vernos lo hacíamos en la ciudad, salíamos en grupo y si, en dado caso, íbamos a casa de alguien por lo general era a la de Alice, ya que era mucho más espaciosa y por lo tanto más cómoda.

Abrí la puerta y me sorprendí al ver a Jacob, quien me mostró una sonrisa tímida, y me preguntó si podría pasar. Le dirigí una sonrisa cálida y le abrí la puerta, cargaba consigo una bolsa roja con algo dentro de ella.

-Mmm... M&M's – dije, cuando ví lo que había en la bolsa.- ¿Qué te trae por aca?- pregunté de manera amistosa y a la vez curiosa.

-¿Debo tener alguna excusa para visitar a mi mejor amiga?- preguntó de manera inquisitiva- solo quería darte una sorpresa. ¿Te molesta?

-No, por supuesto que no, por el contrario, sabes que siempre eres bienvenido porque te quiero mucho mi bombón- le dije mientras le pellizcaba los cachetes como a un niño pequeño, su respuesta fue reir. Se veía tan lindo cuando reía, parecía un niño de nuevo. Le sonreí y le animé con la mano a seguir adelante- Además estaba super aburrida. ¿Qué quieres hacer?.

-Lo que tu quieras... Podríamos ver una película, cocinar, no sé... lo que tu quieras. Tu solo dí que yo obedezco.- me dijo mientras ambos tomabamos asiento en el sofá de la sala.

-¿Y eso?- exclamé arqueando una ceja - Jake dime ya que es lo que necesitas, tu sabes que no es necesario todo este alboroto – exclamé, un poco divertida por su actitud.

-Me ofendes- me dijo- De verdad hoy quise venir a hacerte un poco de compañia, sabes lo mucho que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y lo mucho que te quiero- lo miré aún con un poco de desconfianza, el me dió un tierno abrazo y luego se alejo de mí. Me hizo sentir confusa, ya que su mirada reflejaba cierta verguenza y a la vez cierta tristeza.

-Jake, ¿Sucede algo? - pregunté de manera compasiva. Lo noté algo inseguro antes de responder, cosa que jamás en mi vida creí ver en el. Jacob era un chico que reflejaba seguridad al hablar y actuar.

-Bells -dijo mientras un suspiro se escapaba de su boca, y el desviaba la mirada por unos segundos, para luego centrarla completamente en mi. Yo asentí, indicándole que continuara. Se quedó mirándome fijamente, de la manera más tierna de la que jamás alguien lo había hecho. Tomé su mano y la encerré entre las mías, las acaricié suavemente para darle valor. Pero el no dijo nada, se dedicó solo a contemplarme, con esos ojos suyos tan llenos de inseguridad y temor.

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras Jake – le dije, casi en un sollozo. Verlo así me estaba partiendo el alma. Ese no era mi Jake, el alegre, el galán, el seguro. No me gustaba verlo así.

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero decir nada? - preguntó, y justo antes de que yo pudiese responder, o siquiera asimilar su respuesta, me tomó suavemente del cuello con su mano suelta, acercó nuestras caras lentamente y me dió un tierno beso en los labios.


	4. De la Amistad al Amor

Dices que somos amigos,

deberíamos ser algo más,

y se que piensas lo mismo,

pero tu sabes disimular

...

* * *

**De la Amistad al Amor**

Me quedé estática. Sentía como si una corriente electrica estuviese pasando a través de todo mi cuerpo, desde la punta de mis cabellos y hasta los dedos de mis pies. Era una sensación extraña, pero demasiado agradable. Estaba completamente anonadada. No sabía que pensar, decir o hacer. Estaba besando a mi mejor amigo, o bueno, el me estaba besando a mi y yo me estaba dejando, o lo que fuese. No podía pensar coherentemente. Mi corazón latía de manera alocada y mi mente daba vueltas. Era una experiencia completamente nueva para mi.

Se separó de mis labios por un momento para evaluarme con la mirada.

-Jake – le dije.

-Shhhh! - fué todo lo que dijo y luego subió su otra mano hacia mi mejilla y la comenzó a acariciar, mientras me acercaba nuevamente y me besaba por segunda vez. Esta vez no se limitó a rozar mis labios, sino que comenzó a profundizar el beso y mi cuerpo reaccionó a esta acción. Respondí el beso de manera apasionada, mi lengua se unió fervientemente a la de él y ambas libraban una batalla campal, donde ninguna de las dos saldría ganadora o perderora, pero tampoco se darían por vencidas. Sentía que el corazón me iba a estallar, latía descontrolado, y sentía como mi respiración se volvía errática. Me estaba dejando llevar por una corriente que jamás en la vida había sentido, pero luego un pensamiento invadió mi cabeza. Me separé bruscamente.

-No, Jake! - dije en un hilo de voz, mientras mi respiración volvía a la normalidad.

-Discúlpame, no fue mi intención – me dijo a modo de súplica. - me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos.

¿Sus sentimientos? Pensé confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté, pues no tenía la más mínima idea acerca de que iba todo esto.

-¿Qué no te has dado cuenta?

-¿De qué? - no lograba comprender lo que me decía.

-Bella me gustas, no... me encantas. - yo abrí los ojos como platos. Esto no podía estar pasando. Seguramente estaba soñando... ¿En qué universo paralelo Jacob estaría interesado en mi como algo más que amigos? Además, en tal caso, el y yo eramos los mejores amigos, siempre me dijo todo, no hubiese tenido por que ocultarme algo así, si en dado caso fuese verdad... si, seguro era solo un sueño y dentro de poco despertaría.

El suspiró y me sacó de mis cavilaciones. No, no estaba soñando, era real lo que me había dicho, pero aún así no lo asimilaba, no podía ser real.

Bells, se que debí decirte antes. Disculpa que te haya besado, no debí hacerlo, fue estúpido de mi parte, pero... por favor di algo.

Estaba en blanco. No sabía que decir.

-Disculpas aceptadas – fué lo único que logré decir. El se quedó mirandome de manera arrepentida – Jacob por favor déjame sola – le pedí.

-Pero... - comenzó a decir, y yo levanté la mano para acallarlo y poder hablar.

-Lo que acaba de pasar no afectará nuestra amistad – le prometí – pero de verdad necesito estar a solas... necesito... tener mi cabeza en orden Jake. Así que por favor déjame sola ¿Sí?. El solo asintió y empezó a salir lentamente. Paró en el marco de la puerta y me miró directo a los ojos, vaciló por un momento, como si quisiera decir algo, luego suspiró y salió de manera silenciosa.

Dios mío! ¿Qué había sido eso?. Estaba demasiado confundida. Necesitaba asimilarlo. Necesitaba aclarme a mi mísma lo que había pasado. Necesitaba antes que nada buscar las respuestas a mis propias preguntas. Necesitaba desahogarme, y solo habían dos personas en las que confiaba lo sufiente como para hacerlo, la primera acababa de salir por la puerta y era el motivo de mi confusión, por lo que no era una opción. La segunda era Alice, así que le llamé y conté lo sucedido.

-¿QUÉ? - la escuché gritar del otro lado del telefono – -N-O- -L-O- -P-U-E-D-O- -C-R-E-E-R-!-

-Yo tampoco, fué todo tan repentino. Un segundo estábamos hablando y al otro zaz! Un beso.

-¿Y te gustó?

-Alice!!! ¿podrías ser seria? - pregunté. Parecía no entender que le hablaba de mi... nuestro mejor amigo – no estamos hablando de cualquier chico... Estamos hablando de Jake!

-¿Y cual es la diferencia?

-Es mi mejor amigo, ¿recuerdas? Es como mi hermano! - dije ya con un tono de voz un poco exasperado.

-Fué, querrás decir. Sabes perfectamente que esto es trascendental en su relación "amistosa" - noté como acentuába la palabra amistosa, como queriendo realzarla.

-Lo sé. Lo sé. - dije de manera quejumbrosa. - no soy estúpida.

Hubo un silencio. Ella también estaba asimilando la información.

-Lo sabía – dijo ella finalmente, rompiendo el silencio a través del telefono.

-¿Qué?

-Que tarde o temprano ustedes terminarían así.

-¿Qué cosas dices?- exclamé.

-¿Cómo que, que cosas digo? Yo siempre te lo he dicho, ustedes no son amigos nada. No se por que se han negado todos estos años a lo que sienten.

-Claro que...

-No me vengas a decir que no, sabes que es cierto. Jake te gusta, y tu le gustas a el. Es más me atrevería a decir que se aman, pero no quiero caer en peleas absurdas contigo.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? - pregunté con voz incrédula. - ¿Jake y yo enamorados? Sabía que estabas loca, pero ahora si que perdiste por completo la razón.

-¿Ves por que nunca te digo lo que pienso cuando se trata de Jake y de ti? Porque siempre me haces pasar por loca a mi, cuando lo que en realidad sucede es que ustedes no han tenido las agallas de aceptar sus sentimientos. Y ahora que el por fin hace algo al respecto, soy yo la que pasa por si no fuese muy obvio que a ustedes los une algo más fuerte que la amistad. Es más chica, atrevete a negarme que te gusta Jake.

-Pues no, no me gusta- dije pero ella no pareció convencida.

-Vamos Bells... Soy tu mejor amiga, te conozco demasiado bien como para que vengas a querer ocultarme información. Además, siempre he sabido acerca de su mutuo amor.

-Que no me gusta Alice! - exclamé en un tono de voz bastante disgustado – no niego que Jake sea lindo, y tampoco niego que me gusta la manera en que se porta conmigo. Pero el es mi mejor amigo, entiéndelo por favor!

-mmm... Con que esa es la razón...?

-Alice deja ya tus teorías absurdas.

-No son teorías, y mucho menos absurdas... es la pura realidad... no vayas a salir de tu casa, tu y yo tenemos que resolver esto pero ya, así que ni se te ocurra moverte Bella Swan, porque sabes que me da un ataque y luego si que no respondo.- y colgó.

Yo sabía que era mejor no retar a Alice, ella hablaba en serio cuando me decía que le podía dar un ataque, y la verdad no era la mejor idea tener a mi única mejor amiga en mi contra, mucho menos en estos momentos que de verdad necesitaba a alguien para desahogarme.

Alice llegó al rededor de una hora luego de haber colgado la llamada. En lo que abrí la puerta entró y se sentó en el sofá, traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la miré con cara contrariada.

-¿Entonces?- inquirí, tratando inexitosamente parecer calmada.

-Ven aquí – me dijo, mientras hacía un gesto con la mano para que me sentase a su lado. - ponte cómoda.

-Alice... - comencé a protestar, pero ella me acalló y comenzó a hablar con su voz de niñita angelical.

-Ya sé el motivo por el cual no quieres aceptar lo que sientes por el... - comencé a protestar de nuevo, pero ella tapó mi boca y siguió hablando – no, no, no, nooo Señorita Swan – dijo, mientras movía su dedo de lado a lado – esta noche me toca hablar a mi, y a usted le toca escuchar. ¿Entendido? - suspiré frustrada.

-Está bien – respondí sin mucho ánimo. Ella sonrió con autosuficiencia, y yo rodé los ojos.

-Así me gusta. A ver, dejame explicarte – comenzó. Oh no! Pensé. Esto iba para largo – Bella, ambas sabemos que Jake ha crecido a tu lado, que ha sido tu mejor amigo desde pequeños, y que ustedes siempre se han tenido una "amistad" admirable - hizo un gesto con las manos, como entrecomillando las palabra amistad – Pero amiga, ya es hora de que entiendas que han crecido, y que esa "amistad" tambien lo ha hecho, y que no tiene nada de malo. Ustedes ahora sienten un amor demasiado grande, y no lo han querido reconocer solo porque piensan que esto arruinaria su amistad. Pero yo estoy más que segura de que si ustedes se dan el chance conocerán la mejor de las relaciones que jamás hayan tenido, bueno... no es que tu hayas tenido muchas, pero... - comencé a reir ante su comentario.

Alice era siempre tan, así... tan espontánea y divertida. Siempre sacando el lado bueno a todo.

-El hecho es que... – prosiguió – no te digo que no tengas miedo, solo que aprendas a afrontarlo, y la mejor forma de afrontar al miedo es dándole la cara, no huyendo de él. ¿Qué ganas con huir a tus sentimientos? - me quedé en silencio – exacto! Eso es justo lo que ganas! Nada! Pero... si te atreves a arriesgarte, puedes ganar más de lo que jamás pudieses imaginar.

-Alice ¿qué pasa si Jacob me ve solo como un reto? - Alice pareció sorprenderse ante mi pregunta – ambas lo conocemos lo suficientemente bien como para saber que el solo busca diversión – ella me apoyó contra su regazo y comenzó a hablar lentamente, como buscando las palabras correctas.

-Bells, debes aprender a confiar un poco más. Yo creo que contigo si va en serio, no sé, algo me dice que el si está loquito por ti. Además has sido parte de su vida durante tantos años... Te quiere Bells... la verdad no creo que su intención sea lastimarte – me levantó la cara y comenzó a hablar más rápidamente – Claro que por otro lado, mejor estar seguras, por si las dudas. Así que, ponlo a prueba. Hazlo esperar unos cuantos meses. Deja que te escriba, dejalo conquistarte, pero nada de besos ni nada, tu solo dejalo esperar unos 3 o 4 meses. Si de verdad te quiere, te esperará, sino se cansará y bueno yo estoy casi segura de que seguirán siendo amigos.

Comencé a pensar, y la verdad, ni mala idea era. A decir verdad yo estaba muy confusa acerca de mis sentimientos por Jacob... ese beso... – me estremecí al recordar – ese beso había derrumbado mi seguridad hacía lo que sentía o no por el. Así que, en cierto modo nos pondría a prueba a ambos.

-Por cierto – dijo Alice, sacandome de mis cavilaciones – ¿hay algún problema si me quedo a dormir aca? Me vine preparada, por si preguntas. Traigo mis libretas y mis ropas – sonrió tenuemente, y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

* * *

...

Dices que como amigos

me quieres eternamente,

pero como algo más

me olvidarías facilmente.

...

Canción: No me digas que no – Nikki Clan


	5. Cambios

**Cambios**

Alice aún estaba dormida cuando me desperté. Decidí no despertarla, debido a que aún era muy temprano, así que tome una ducha y me fuí a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Empecé a preparar una tortilla de huevos.

-¡Wow! ¡Que rico huele! – escuché decir a Alice con voz aún adormilada. Volteé a mirarla y le sonreí - ¿Qué preparas?

-La especialidad de la casa... ¡tortilla de huevos! - ella sonrió – deberias ir a tomar una ducha, mientras tanto yo termino la comida... así no tenemos que andar pegando carreras para llegar temprano a la universidad.

-¡Ok. Ok! ¡Como sea!

Me sorprendió que Alice no tardase tanto tiempo en bañarse y vestirse, seguro se traia algo entre manos, y no se por qué yo tenia el ligero presentimiento de que se trataba de Jake y de mí. Comimos lentamente, mientras hablábamos de todo un poco, ella me contaba lo bien que se habían llevado Rosalie y Emmett, y como ya hasta habían planeado una cita, así que por lo visto ella tendría una nueva cuñada dentro de muy poco.

-Y crées que Emmett va en serio esta vez? - pregunté con curiosidad.

-Yo creo que sí. No se por qué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que esos dos se van a enamorar, tu sabes que a mi siempre se me ha dado eso de prever el futuro, especialmente entre parejas – me guiñó un ojo mientras decía la última frase. Y asentí. La verdad ella no estaba mintiendo, a ella se le daba bien eso de saber quienes eran compatibles y quienes no.

-Bueno, mucha conversa, ya son las siete, dentro de poco nos vamos. - dije solemnetmente.

-Vale.

Llegamos a la universidad en el carro de Alice, pues ella insistió en que me llevaria, y no habia forma de que me negase a ella cuando se ponia tan insistente. Llegamos temprano asi que nos quedamos un rato afuera, disfrutando del sol que nos honraba con su presencia esa mañana. Y de repente lo vi, y no se por que, pero senti como maripositas en el estómago.

Alli estaba Jake. Creo que jamás me habia dado cuenta de lo guapo que era, o quizás, como decia Alice, no me lo habia querido reconocer. Yo estaba segura de que ese beso iba a cambiar mi perspectiva hacia Jake, pero no habia caido en la cuenta de que tanto, hasta ahorita. Quizás porque ayer, luego del beso aún estaba en shock, pero ahora, viéndolo de nuevo, ya no era solo Jacob "mi mejor amigo", era Jacob "el chico que me gustaba". Lo vi acercarse, así que me esforce enormemente por recuperar la compostura.

-Hola! - dijo, y me sonrió. Yo asentí a manera de saludo y le regale una sonrisa, al fin y al cabo no tenia porque tratarlo diferente, el seguia siendo mi amigo. Yo se lo habia prometido.

-Hola! - dijimos Alice y yo a la vez.

-Ehm. Wow! Que... Que bien... que el dia esté tan hermoso, ¿no? - dijo, mirándome directamente a los ojos, y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Si claro, el dia... ¿precioso no? - dijo Alice, con un tono sarcástico que solo yo pude identificar, le dedique una mirada asesina. - bueno chicos, los dejo, tengo que ir a buscar a Kate, tomó prestados mis apuntes el viernes y necesito mi cuaderno... bye! - nos dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

-No hay problema – dijo Jake. Y Alice se alejo entre brincos y saltitos. - ¿Ya lo sabe, cierto?

-¿Qué? - sabia perfectamente de qué hablaba, pero de igual manera me hice la desentendida.

-El beso... ¿qué mas podria ser?

-Ah, eso. Digamos que se me escapó. Disculpa, de verdad no creo que le vaya a decir a tus amigas, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

-No es eso, por supuesto que no... Bella... yo de verdad... - no lo dejé terminar. Ahora que me habia dado cuenta de que quizás era algo mas que un amigo para mi, no queria escuchar su arrepentimiento, no queria saber que habia sido solo otro juego, asi que que contraataqué.

-Jake, ya te dije que no fue nada. Simplemente paso y ya. Y lo dejaremos allí, en el pasado. Tu y yo seguimos siendo amigos. Para mi no ha cambiado nada.

-Bella, ¿de verdad no significó nada para ti? Porque para mi si tuvo significado, y mucho. Tu no sabes cuanto tiempo he soñado con besar tus labios...

-Jake, deja de jugar, ¿si? No me parece nada gracioso que quieras venir a engatusarme a mi. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Hiciste una apuesta o qué? - le dije con un tono de voz que dejaba entrever algo de rabia y algo de dolor. Me dolía la posibilidad de ser solo otro juego, como todas las demás - ¿Olvidas que soy tu mejor amiga? ¿Olvidas que se todo de ti? Por favor Jake, no me vengas con esas, a mi no me vas a hacer caer. ¿Y sabes qué? Se me hace tarde, y no quiero seguir hablando de esto.

-Pero, Bella por favor escúchame – le escuché decir con voz suplicante, pero ni siquiera volteé a verle.

Iba lo mas rápido que podia, practicamente corriendo. No caerás en su trampa, no caerás en su trampa, no caerás en su trampa... me repetía constantemente a mi misma. Estaba decidida. Yo no iba a dejar que Jacob me convirtiese en otro de sus juegos. Yo no era una de esas chicas idiotas a las que el trataba como si fuesen desechables.

Entre al salón. Gracias a Dios tuvimos muchas cosas para hacer, así que no tuve tiempo de pensar en Jacob ni en la conversacion que seguramente nos aguardaria cuando nos volviesemos a ver. Las clases transcurrieron muy bien, a mi parecer. A la hora de el almuerzo andube con Alice, quién no dejo de hablar de las miradas que Jacob me habia dirigido en la mañana, y cuando terminamos las clases escuché el mismo dialogo del mediodia.

-Amiga, te lo digo, le gustas, ¡y mucho! Se le nota tanto

-Alice que no me quiero ilusionar te he dicho. ¡Es Jake! ¡Nuestro mejor amigo!

-Pero, ¿cuál es el problema? Dios! Es que eres terca con ganas.

-Conozco a Jacob lo suficiente, y tu sabes perfectamente que yo no soy el tipo de chica que se ande por la vida en relaciones abiertas. Sabes que a mi me gusta ser la única. Sabes que a mi me gusta ser respetada, y yo no voy a permitir que el me tenga de juguete, como a todas las demás.

-El también te conoce perfectamente y sabe que no eres de esas.

-Alice... es que... de verdad no se que pensar. No se si confiar en él o no – ¿cómo habia cambiado todo en unos instantes? ayer, antes del bendito beso yo me hubiese creido cualquier cosa que Jacob me dijese, incluso si me decia que la luna era verde y tenia luz propia, pero el estar directamente involucrada, el ser el tener que jugar el papel de primera persona en esa historia ya no me cuadraba tan bien.

-Bella, ¿quieres que...? - Alice dejo la frase a la mitad.

-Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo? - sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía al escuchar su voz. Pero de dónde carrizo habia aparecido? Al parecer lo habia esquivado en vano, pensé que se habia ido del colegio. Me volteé para ver a Jacob – a solas, si no es problema.

-Claro que no, tranquilo que yo me se el camino – respondió Alice, mientras yo le dirigía una mirada suplicante.

-Bells... -dijo mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado.

-Jake, por favor, de verdad... no quiero hablar de eso. Yo no pretendo ser tu juego.

-Por favor dejame hablar. Por favor – pidio suplicante.

-Está bien.

-Se que tú me conoces mejor que nadie, y por eso es que nunca me habia atrevido a decirte nada. Cuando me empecé a enamorar de ti ya eras mi mejor amiga, y me conocías como un mujeriego, y se que tienes toda la razon en no creerme, y en pensar que yo quiero jugar contigo, pero, por favor, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero... dame la oportunidad de ser ese hombre ideal, porque te juro que yo por ti lo seré – sus palabras me aceleraron el pulso, sentía como si mi corazón estuviese a punto de estallar de la emoción, pero no me iba a dejar convencer tan facilmente. Asi que empece con una sarta de preguntas.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que te "gustaba"? - dije, haciendo ademán en la última palabra.

-Siempre me has gustado... pero empece a descubrir que me estaba enamorando de ti hace casi un año.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo, qué?

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Me di cuenta el dia que vi como todos los chicos de la universidad se empezaban a fijar en tí... cuando Mike, Eric y Taylor te invitaron al baile de graduación. Nunca había sentido tantos celos en mi vida, es más, estoy casi seguro de que jamás había sentido celos. Y me dí cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de tí. Pero eso no fue nada comparado a hace un mes, cuando me dijiste que Mike te simpatizaba demasiado y que quizás deberías darle una oportunidad, ese día sentí como si agujas transpasaran mi corazón. Comprendí que no sería capaz de manejar la situacion por mas tiempo, y ayer quise... quise decirte todo lo que siento por ti, pero no tenía las agallas para hablar... y luego el tenerte así... tan cerca... no me pude resistir y por eso te bese - estaba logrando ablandarme, ahora estaba entendiendo por qué las chicas no hacían objeción alguna, el sabía precisamente que era lo que tenia que decir. Pero entonces recordé algo, me estremecí de la rabia y apreté mis dientes.

-Pero, tu tienes novia... - dije con impotencia - ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que confíe en tí si el viernes me dijiste que Lauren era tu novia y ahora según tú, estas enamorado de mí? Por favor Jacob, no seas tan cínico.

-Bells, Lauren no es mi novia, ella es solo una conocida, y bueno, la lleve solo porque queria comprobar si te ponías celosa, y los resultados me fueron muy satisfactorios. por cierto, te ves tan linda cuando estás celosa... y que me abrazaras fue un extra que no me esperaba.

-¡Yo no estaba celosa! - exclamé, o se podría decir que grité.

-Admítelo, lo estabas. Casi tanto como yo cada vez que me hablas del idiota de Mike Newton.

-Claro que no. ¿Por qué habría de estar celosa? Estas completamente loco Jacob Black! - estaba logrando sacarme de mis casillas.

-Si... Completamente loco por ti. Y no pienso dejar de luchar hasta que creas en mi – rodé los ojos.

-Me tengo que ir – declaré.

-Espera - el ya estaba parado, detrás de mí y me había tomado del brazo, volteé para mirarlo y cuando lo hice nuestras caras quedaron sumamente cerca y yo me perdía en su hermosos ojos negros – quiero que sepas que no me daré por vencido – dijo con voz decidida y a la vez suplicante, acarició mi cara y soltó mi brazo. Me fui caminando lentamente, pensando en cada una de sus palabras mientras alcanzaba el auto de Alice.


	6. Invitacion

**Invitación**

-Así que... - preguntó Alice de manera cautelosa en lo que me adentré en el auto – qué o qué con ustedes dos?

-No lo sé – respondí de manera desanimada y confundida – no tengo ni idea.

-Qué te dijo? - preguntó mientras encendía el auto.

-Que no se dará por vencido hasta que no confíe en él.

-Awww... que romántico. Serán tan felices, y luego se casarán, tendrán muchos hijos.

-Alice! - exclamé, sacándola de sus ilusiones – ya deja de fantasear. Esto me tiene muy preocupada, no sé que hacer.

-Ay Bells... sólo dejate llevar por la fuerza del amor. Ustedes son el uno para el otro... como el ying y el yang, encajan perfectamente – dijo, mientras suspiraba, era como si se hubiese sumergido en una nube. A decir verdad ella estaba más emocionada con esto que yo.

-Y si no es amor?

-Lo es Bells, confía en mí – El silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos mientras ibamos saliendo del estacionamiento de la uni. Luego de unos minutos Alice suspiró y rompió el silencio.

-Ay Bells, de verdad deberías arriesgarte, no sabes cuanto daría yo por encontrar alguien tan especial en mi vida como lo es Jacob en la tuya, alguien que me dirigiese miradas tan llenas de amor única y exclusivamente a mi, así como Jake hace contigo. Ay amiga, no dejes pasar el amor, no por miedo, porque yo sé que tu también sientes amor por él.

Me quedé pensando en eso durante todo el camino. Quizás Alice tenía razón, quizás debía animarme y darle rienda suelta a esto que Jacob y yo estabamos sintiendo. Pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo, más que todo por nuestra amistad, nadie me aseguraba a mí que Jacob y yo tendríamos una relación perfecta o algo por el estilo, y yo sabía de muchas amistades que habían terminado a causa de noviazgos. Sabía que no debía ser tan negativa, pero la idea me carcomía cada vez más. Además también tenía miedo de salir lastimada, porque aunque no lo reconociera no era más que una niña frágil que se escondía en un disfraz de mujer madura y fuerte. Pero Jacob sabía eso de mí, al fin y al cabo, había sido él quien me había ayudado en los momentos más difíciles, cuando sentía que me iba a caer. Él siempre había sido mi muro, aquel en el que me apoyaba y lloraba las veces que quería. No, no. Si de algo estaba segura era que Jake jamás me lastimaría, así que le daría una oportunidad a él, y especialmente a mi mísma.

-Llegamos – la voz de Alice me sacó de mis cavilaciones y me trajo de vuelta a la realidad – quieres que te acompañe esta noche también? - preguntó de manera dulce, mientras una ligera sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro.

-No, tranquila. Necesito pensarlo todo muy bien, así que no es necesario que me acompañes – sonreí tenuemente, le dí un beso y bajé del auto.

-Vale, nos vemos mañana Bells.

-Vale – la observé mientras se alejaba rapidamente en su lujoso Porsche Amarillo.

Entré a casa y comencé a analizar la situación. Él era mi amigo, y efectivamente me gustaba, eso había quedado más que comprobado hoy cuando tuve esa extraña sensación de que miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago. Y yo le gustaba a él, o al menos eso decía. Alice tenía razón, él había sido parte muy importante de mi vida durante muchísimo tiempo, y yo de la de él (o al menos eso esperaba), así que en tal caso el sería incapaz de defraudarme y herírme. Además, el y yo siempre nos habíamos dicho la verdad, nunca habían habido mentiras entre nosotros, por qué tendría que estar mintiendo esta vez? Alice tenía razón, yo debía darle una oportunidad, si de verdad creía en mi amistad con Jacob y confiaba en él, entonces era lo justo que se la diese. Él se la merecía. Me tumbé en el sofá con una sonrisa idiota.

-Jacob y yo – me dije a mi misma – quien lo diría, no?

Seguí cavilando por lo que creo fueron horas, hasta que el sonido de mi teléfono celular me devolvió a la realidad. Observé el teléfono para saber quien era, pero me estaban llamando de un número privado.

-Bueno? - respondí

-Bells?

-Quién habla?

-Soy yo, Jake – Mi corazón se aceleró al escuchar su nombre... ok, tenía que hacer algo con eso, era vergonzoso que se me acelerase el pulso tan alocadamente solo con escucharlo nombrar o verlo venir.

-Ah, hola! - dije como si nada – Qué tal? Y eso?

-Bien y tu? bueno... quería escuchar tu voz – Awwww, que tierno... pero como me decía eso? Qué me quería matar de un ataque al corazón – y hacerte una invitación

-mmm... Invitación?

-Si... Me preguntaba si... tal vez quiseras cenar conmigo?

-Mmm... si vale, no hay problema.

-Entonces voy a tu casa dentro de media hora. Llevo pizzas, te parece? - Media hora? Pero que hora era? Observé mi reloj y apuntaba las 6:35 p.m. Por Dios santísimo, cuánto tiempo había desperdiciado en ese sofá? 3 horas? Quizás más? - Bella, estás ahí?

-Ehmm... Si, si... vale, no hay problema – dije no muy convencida.

-Bueno, te dejo, tengo que ir a comprar las pizzas.

-Vale. Besos

-Igual, nos vemos. - y colgó la llamada.

Por Dios, las 6:35 p.m.! Apúrale Isabella, que te tienes que cambiar pero ya! Me bañé y vestí rápidamente, y luego de eso me cepillé los dientes y el cabello. Jake no podía llegar y verme como una loca.

Estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando escuché que llamaban a la puerta. Uff, justo a tiempo. Caminé hacia la misma y abrí.

-Hola – dijo él.

-Hola – respondí con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro.

-La Señorita Isabella Marie Swan?

-Si, soy yo – le dije mientras ambos sonreíamos.

-Sus pizzas.

-Vale, cuánto es? - él se quedó mirandome fijamente a los ojos y luego respondió.

-Si me permite hacerle compañia no estaría más en deuda conmigo.

-Bueno, por favor pase adelante. A decir verdad me favore mucho esa oferta, ya que no traigo dinero conmigo – le dije, y ambos comenzamos a reír.

-y que hacías? - preguntó – digo, antes de que te llamara.

-Pensaba.

-En qué pensabas? - preguntó y se notó algo nervioso y muy curioso a la vez.

-En nosotros – admití. Sentí como la sangre subía hasta mis mejillas.

-Y... en qué has pensado? - dijo mientras se sentaba en el comedor y tomaba dos piezas de pizza, empezó a morder una de ella y me ofreció la otra.

-Mucho – le dije, mientras tomaba la pieza y comenzaba a comer.

-Mucho es... qué? - dijo con tono preocupado, mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Mucho es que... pues no sé, que aún necesito un tiempo para asimilarlo, y quiero que me demuestres que no soy solo un juego para ti. - dije un poco insegura.

-Y lo haré, te prometo que lo haré... te haré confiar en mí, porque tu eres lo más importante para mi en estos momentos – su voz sonaba decidida.

-Yo – vacilé al responderle – yo quiero confiar en tí, es solo que...

-Shhh – me silenció – tranquila, yo sé perfectamente el motivo de tu desconfianza, y... no es tu culpa, soy yo quien debe ganar tu confianza, y te prometo que lo haré – su voz era tan sublime y sutil, me miraba a los ojos y acariciaba mi mejilla. Yo estaba roja como un tomate, y mi pulso se aceleraba cada vez más con su contacto. Nunca pensé que alguien me pudiese descontrolar de aquella manera, mucho menos Jacob. Él lograba descolocarme. Yo solo asentí, un tanto avergonzada.

-Quieres que veamos la tele? - sugerí.

-mmm... bueno, pero busquemos alguna película o algo. No podemos desperdiciar la oportunidad, ya que traje pizzas – Sonreí y asentí. No encontramos ninguna película así que nos dedicamos a hacer zapping, y al no encontrar nada bueno, lo paramos en cualquier canal, ni siquiera prestamos mucha atención al televisor. No sé cómo pero empezamos a recordar aquellos viejos tiempos, cuando el me molestaba, cuando eramos pequeños, y entre risas y recuerdos nos terminamos de comer las pizzas. Bueno a decir verdad fué él quien se las terminó de comer.

-Recuerdas aquella vez que me dejaste de hablar por dos semanas porque le dije a Jane que eras mi novia solo para sacarmela de encima?

-Si, cómo no recordarlo? Ella aún me odia por eso. Sigue pensando que por mi culpa nunca tuvieron nada. Aunque te admito que siempre me gustó que ella me mirase mal. - dije entre risas

-Ah si? Y eso por qué?

-Qué no sabes que cuando alguien te mira feo o habla mal de ti es porque te tiene envidia?

-Mmm... si. Pero hasta donde yo sé, no es bueno que te tengan envidia, o si?

-Jake, si alguien te tiene envidia significa que desea todo lo que tu tienes, y no solo eso, sino también que actúe en ellos de la misma forma que actúa en tí, lo que nos lleva a que... Envidia igual admiración, solo que con malas miradas y unos que otros comentarios incluidos. Es decir, te conviertes en algo así como su ídolo personal – le dije.

-bueno... si lo miras desde ese punto – ambos comenzamos a reir – Sabes qué?

-Qué? - pregunté confusa

-Me encanta que seas tan inteligente e ingeniosa – me sonrojé. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta lo cerca que estabamos. Me quedé mirando sus ojos color negro, hipnotizada, mientras mi respiración se agitaba y él se acercaba cada vez más y más. Yo lo sabía, el beso se aproximaba, y yo tenía tantas ansias por volver a probar sus labios. En ese momento, su celular sonó. Maldito celular, pensé.

-Aló? ... Hola papá! ... En casa de Bella, la acompañé a cenar ... Disculpa que no te avisé, es que fué algo improvisado ... Vale, vale, ya me voy – colgó el telefono y volteó a verme – Disculpa, me tengo que ir. No me había dado cuenta que era tan tarde, y tampoco le había avisado nada a mi papá, así que estaba preocupado – dijo y se levantó del sillón.

-Vale, tranquilo – dije mientras le dirigía una sonrisa y me levantaba para acompañarlo hasta la puerta.

-Muchas gracias por esta noche, y por todo... muchas gracias por la oportunidad, jamás te defraudaré – dijo, mientras acariciaba mi rostro con sus manos. Acto seguido me dió un beso en la comisura de los labios y se metió en su auto – Te Amo! - susurró desde la ventanilla y luego ví su auto alejarse entre las sombras.

Cerré la puerta y me apoye de espaldas a esta, sujetandome de ella con las manos, como apoyandome para no caerme. Ok! Jake me traía loca, tenía que admitirlo. Pero, y qué hacer?

-Dejarte llevar – me dije a mi misma – solo te queda dejarte llevar – y me dejé caer al suelo, con una ronrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

_**Hola Chicas! :) como estan? Aca dejo este capitulo que a mi, en lo personal, me fascino...**_

_**Espero lo disfruten mucho, un besote... porfa dejen Reviews, porque han habido muchas quienes**_

_**solo tienen la historia como alerta, pero me gustaria leer sus criticas, quisiera saber que opinan, **_

_**y que hicieran criticas constructivas acerca de ella, eso siempre es un buen incentivo... ademas**_

_**no les cuesta nada... **_

_**Bueno nenas, un besote... Las quiero :3**_

_**nos leemos pronto**_

_**Atte... Ori... :3**_


	7. Noviazgo

**Noviazgo**

Me desperté muy temprano con una sonrisa en la cara. Me sentía tan diferente. De alguna manera estas nuevas sensaciones con Jake estaban revolucionando por completo mi perspectiva. Me asomé por la ventana de mi habitación, vi como escasos rayos de sol se colaban entre las blancas nubes, al parecer hoy también haría sol, eso me alegraba aún más. Cerré mis ojos e inhalé profundamente el aire fresco de la mañana. Bajé las escaleras tatareando una canción, y me dispuse a comer un tazón de cereal.

Mientras comía no podía dejar de pensar en Jacob, en lo tierno que se había comportado la noche anterior, en lo mucho que decía quererme, en las miradas llenas de esperanza que de sus ojos brotaban, y en como me encantaba que estuviese luchando por mi amor. Parecía un sueño imposible. Yo estaba siendo la más feliz del mundo. Y después de la noche anterior me había decidido. Le daría la oportunidad. Yo no podía - ni quería - aguantar más. Cuando terminé lavé los platos, subí a mi habitación y me terminé de acomodar. Me disponía a salir cuando escuché como cerraban la puerta de un carro y luego tocaban el timbre.

-Voy – grité. Y fui corriendo a abrir la puerta. Y allí estaba él, vestido con unos jeans azul oscuro un poco desgastados y una camisa negra que le quedaba ajustada, y dejaba denotar su asombrosa musculatura.

-Hola – dije y sentí como me sonrojaba.

-Hola señorita – respondió él – no me va a dar mi beso de buenos días?

-Por supuesto que sí – lo besé tiernamente en la mejilla.

-No se vale – hizo un puchero.

-Usted y yo no somos nada más que amigos señorito.

-Bueno, si de eso se trata. - dijo con tono serio mientras tomaba mi mano - Señorita Isabella Marie Swan quisiera usted ser tan amable de concederme el honor de ser su novio? - pasé saliva fuertemente. Lo miré fijamente a los ojos y vi reflejados en ellos la ansiedad y el anhelo de una respuesta. No hablé, simplemente terminé de acortar el espacio que había entre nosotros y le dí un tierno beso.

-Espero que eso responda tu pregunta – dije luego de separarnos.

-Te amo – murmuró mientras me abrazaba – te juro que te amo con todas mis fuerzas. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo – tomó mi cara nuevamente y nos dimos otro tierno beso. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca lo habían hecho, y estoy segura de que los míos también.

-Bueno, tenemos que ir a la universidad, no queremos llegar tarde, o si? - me dijo con una enorme sonrisa – ven, te llevo – acepté sin rechistar, nada me haría más feliz que llegar a la uni con mi novio. Wow! Que raro sonaba "mi novio Jacob" , pensé, y una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en mi cara.

El camino a la uni se hizo corto. Andubimos en silencio todo el camino, pero no era un silencio incómodo, por el contrario, era un silencio de armonía y paz. Llegamos al colegio y nos bajamos del auto sin decir nada, las palabras sobraban. Me sentía tan feliz. Jake vino rápidamente a mi encuentro y entralazó sus manos con las mías. Todas las chicas nos miraban con la sorpresa marcada en sus rostros, algunas me lanzaban miradas asesinas, pero a mí no me importaba, ya nada me importaba mientras él estuviese a mi lado. Sabía que quizás todo se había dado muy rápido. Seguía temerosa, pero no podía evitar sentirme feliz al mismo tiempo, y era una felicidad que me llenaba cuerpo y alma, y el temor se iba por el caño.

-Así que... - dijo Alice con voz pícara mientras veía nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Señorita Alice, es un placer presentarle a mi novia – me ruboricé en el instante, Alice por su lado soltó un gritito.

-Chicos me alegro tanto por ustedes... Sé que serán la pareja del año, yo se los dije... es que ustedes son el uno para el otro... quiero verlos darse un besito... si?

-Novios? - dijo alguien con voz tajante.

-Si Victoria novios – respondió Alice en tono mordaz – por qué? Algún problema con eso? - Victoria era una las chicas más populares de la escuela, y una de las más zorras, cabe destacar, pero ella nunca había logrado tener nada con Jake más que una simple amistad, a él no le interesaba ella ni siquiera como un juego. Bueno, eso era lo que él decía.

-No, para nada. Es solo que no puedo creer que el famoso y codiciado Jacob Black tenga una novia formal.

-Pues créelo – dijo Jacob – esta señorita a robado mi corazón – sentenció, y me dió un tierno beso en los labios. Victoria nos dirigió una mirada iracunda.

El miedo volvió a mi. Habían tantas chicas que, como Victoria, anhelaban estar con Jake, y no les importaría hacer hasta lo imposible por decir que el galán de galanes, Jacob Black había estado en sus camas. Y Jake sabía perfectamente que ellas le podrían ofrecer algo para lo que yo aún no me sentía preparada, a penas y era una chiquilla de 17 años, y aunque sé que la mayoría de las chicas ven la virginidad como algo estúpido, yo fui criada con valores y siempre me hablaron de lo importante que es tu primera vez, y de lo importante que es sentirse preparado y especialmente hacerlo por amor, y... aunque yo estaba sintiendo algo muy parecido al amor por Jake, aún no me encontraba preparada para dar ese paso. En ese momento me cuenta de que mi desconfianza no estaba dirigida hacia Jake, más bien a su sex-appeal. Él era la clase de chico que dejaba babeadas a todas las chicas, y yo no las podría culpar, pues Jake era hermoso, además si lo llegabas a tratar se te hacía el chico más dulce y tierno del mundo.

Pero yo no me dejaría intimidar por ninguna niñita caprichosa con cabellos teñidos. Yo lucharía por Jacob. No de la manera sucia, como ella, yo lucharía por él para fortalecer este amor. Por él y por mí. Y no me daría por vencida, al menos no mientras sintiese todo esto que me llenaba cuerpo y alma. Esta vez no me dejaría vencer, mucho menos por una cualquiera. Y para lograr eso simplemente sería yo misma, a Jake nunca le gustaron las facetas, y a mi tampoco, si mi plan era conquistarlo lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir siendo yo. Nunca me había sentido tan segura de mi misma como en este momento. Es increíble la fuerza que el amor te da, especialmente cuando es correspondido.

-Amor... amor

-Ah? - la voz de Jake me sacó de mis cavilaciones y escucharlo decirme mi amor, con esa voz tan sublime que guardaba solo para mí, se me hizo tan tierno. No pude evitar sonreirle.

-Por favor no prestes atención a lo que haga o diga. Victoria es una zorra con todo y ropas. Ella y su tropa de perras falderas.

-Yo confío en tí - en la que no confío es en ella, pensé. Él me sonrió tenuemente y me dió un beso.

-uhm, uhm - Alice aclaró su garganta - hay gente presente, gracias. Gotta go babies... tenemos clases, recuerdan? Clases, Libros, Profesores - dijo las palabras por separado, como si le estuviese hablando a niños de pre-escolar - y reloj! Por Dios santo! nos quedan dos minutos para correr y entrar a nuestros respectivos salones, así que yo no se ustedes pero yo si me voy a mi clase lo que se dice YA! - y sin más ni más comenzó a caminar de manera apresurada hacia la entrada de la uni. Sonreí, le dio otro corto beso a Jake y salí detrás de ella diciendole adiós a Jake.

-Adios amor. Te amo! - le dediqué una enorme sonrisa.

El día transcurrió sin más percances. Aunque Jake y yo fuimos el centro de atención, eso se me hizo un poco incómodo, pues eramos la noticia del momento y a mi nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención. Las miradas se posaban fugazmente en nosotros mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la cafetería, pero el no le daba mucha importancia, a decir verdad, así que yo decidí hacer caso omiso a los demás y al que dijesen y concentrarme en Jake, en mi Jake.

* * *

_**Holaaa! Aqui les dejo este capitulo, espero que les guste. Como, supongo, ya se dieron cuenta, al rival de Jake le falta muy poco para aparecer... La verdad no tengo muchos que decirles, prefiero que sean uds mismas quienes califiquen esta historia, además quiero ver si se inventan sus propias teorías por ahí... Como se conocen Bella y su otro pretendiente? mmm... **_

_**Bueno... ahí se las dejo de tarea... Un beso grandotototooooote para todas! =)**_

_**Se les quiere... Chauuuuu! **_

_**Atte... Ori... :3**_


	8. Reencuentro inesperado

**Capitulo 8 - Reencuentro inesperado**

-Los días junto a Jake se me pasan volando. Ya llevamos 6 meses de noviazgo... SEIS MESES!!! wow... ni yo me lo creo. Hice una apuesta segura al arriesgarme por él. Me siento tan feliz, Jacob no hace más que llenarme de alegría día a día. Somos inseparables. Me siento como flotando cada vez que estoy con él. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada momento junto a él me hace quererlo más y más.

-La verdad no entiendo como lo hiciste, pero lo hechizaste Bells! eres la unica chica que ha durado más de una semana con él - dijo Jessica con una enorme carcajada - y en verdad se nota que te ama - me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos y me miraba con una sonrisa tierna.

Jessica era una compañera de clases, una buena amiga. No tanto como Alice por supuesto, pero si una gran compañera.

-Ey! tórtolos! ¿qué no piensan saludar? - le gritó Jessica a Alice y Jasper.

Jasper era el hermano menor de Rosalie, la ahora novia de Emmett. Si, lo sé es un poco raro, pero... así es la vida, ¿no?. Em y Rose se pusieron de novios hace unos tres o cuatro meses (yo tampoco me lo podía creer... ¿Emmett con la misma chica durante más de 2 horas?). Cuando los tórtolos 1 y 2 (Rose y Emmett) decidieron presentarse a sus respectivas familias surgieron los tórtolos 3 y 4 (Alice y Jazz). El flechazo fue inmediato. Alice estaba eufórica y aún no se podía creer que jamás lo había visto por la universidad. En menos de un mes ya estaban de novios, pero ¿quien los culpaba? se les veía tan enamorados. Ya llevan 2 meses de noviazgo y se les ve tan o mas felices que a Jake y a mí.

-Bells! Jess! - exclamó Alice mientras desenlazaba su mano de la de Jasper y corría hasta nosotras y nos daba un fuerte abrazo de oso.

-Ey enana! - protesté - me estás dejando sin aire.

-¿Qué hacen?

-Hablábamos - contestó Jess.

-¿Acerca de...?

-de mí y de Jake... - le dije con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué hice esta vez? - escuché decir a MI NOVIO... ( aún no me lo creía... MI NOVIO! ) mientras sentía como me abrazaba por la espalda con sus fuertes brazos y depositaba un tierno beso en mi mejilla. Sonreí ante el gesto y le respondí con un corto beso en los labios.

-Eh... yo como que tengo que... ver si el gallo puso... bueno! Adiós tórtolos - dijo Jessica con una sonrisa pícara mientras nos guiñaba el ojo a Alice y a mí. No pudimos evitar reírnos tontamente

-¿Siempre es tan rara? - preguntó Jake entre risas. Le dí un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro - Ey!

-Nos quería dar privacidad. ¿O qué? ¿no quieres que te dejen solo con Bella? - dijo Jasper en tono burlón

-Claro que sí - respondió él mientras me propinaba un corto beso, luego otro, luego otro, luego otro... Oh por Dios! yo podría estar así todo el día sin cansarme ni aburrirme. Mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba, en una pronunciada sonrisa. Las mariposas no dejaban de revolotear alrededor de mi estómago - ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy después de clases? - preguntó curioso

-Acabo de salir, así que pensaba ir a Port Angeles y hacer unas compras. Pero si tienes alguna propuesta.

-No, la verdad es que no. Solo quería saber - dijo - espera... ¿A Port Angeles dijiste?

-Si - respondí, sintiéndome confusa por su tono.

-¿No pretenderás ir sola?

-¿Y con quién pretendes que vaya?

-No sé... pero no sola... Port Angeles es muy peligroso. No quiero que vayas sola - dijo mirandome intensamente con sus grandes ojos negros.

-Oh vamos Jake! yo sé cuidarme - esto era lo único que me sacaba de quicio con respecto a Jacob, su sobre-protección.

-Amor, tu eres tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan hermosa... por allí hay muchos locos sueltos. ¿Por qué mejor no esperas a otro día? yo te acompañaría - suplicó.

-Jake tengo que ir hoy.

-Bueno hagamos algo - suspiró resignado - prometeme... no... JÚRAME! que te estacionarás lo más cerca posible de la tienda a la que vayas. Saldrás lo más rápido que puedas de allí, directo al carro, y te vendrás lo más rápido posible. Prométeme también que me vas a escribir cada 15 minutos. - dijo. Parecía mi padre en vez de mi novio.

-Si papá! - dije mientras rodaba los ojos

-Isabella Marie Swan - exclamó con el ceño fruncido

-Está bien! LO JURO - dije con mi mano alzada en el aire.

-Toma las llaves de mi auto, no quiero que vayas en tu camioneta... eso me preocupa aún más. - me dió las llaves de su hermosa Hilux.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan dramático? - le dije mientras le daba las llaves de mi camioneta.

-No soy dramático. Soy precavido. No quiero que nada malo te suceda. Bella, yo TE AMO... ¿comprendes eso?. Yo no podría soportar que algo te pasara - me dijo mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos y depositaba un beso en mis labios - Jamás lo soportaría - murmuró entre mis labios con sus ojos completamente cerrados, para darme otro beso, al cual yo respondí exigente. Mi lengua aferrándose a la de él y mi corazón palpitando fuertemente. Si bien no soportaba que fuese tan sobre-protector, debía admitir que me derretía cada vez que me decía lo importante que era para él. Él se separó lentamente para envolverme en un abrazo. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él me acariciaba la espalda y el cabello con sus grandes y a la vez sublimes manos y me daba besos en la coronilla.

-Te amo - dijo mientras yo lo rodeaba con mis brazos. Me sentía como una niña pequeña.

-Yo también - dije y alcé mi cara para dedicarle una enorme sonrisa.

-Me tengo que ir - susurró. Nos habíamos encerrado tanto en nuestra burbuja que ni siquiera nos habíamos percatado de que no quedaba nadie alrededor. Incluso Jasper y Alice se encaminaban agarrados de manos hacia dentro de la Uni.

-Yo también - me alcé un poco para poder alcanzar sus carnosos labios y le dí un beso, el cual el correspondió de manera muy dulce.

-Te amo - susurró mientras se alejaba.

-Y yo a ti - articulé.

Cuando llegué a Port Angeles hice exactamente lo que Jake me dijo. Nunca estaba de más andar con precaución, además no quería ganarme problemas con él por esto. Me estacioné muy cerca a la tiendas tiendas de vestidos. Necesitaba comprar uno, Alice ya me había advertido sobre su fiesta de cumpleaños, o sus " Sweet 17 " como ella le decía, y sus planes de asesinarme si no me presentaba en vestido y tacones altos. No sé para qué tanta formalidad... pero bueno, mejor obedecerla antes de terminar una amistad tan bonita por una tontería.

Me encontraba caminando hacia el automóvil con la bolsa en mano, al final luego de mirar miles y miles de vestidos me decidí por uno color café con rayas doradas, llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, era strapple, ajustado al cuerpo en la parte superior y en la parte inferior era un poco "volátil" se podría decir, se levantaba un poco. No lo podía negar, era un vestido precioso, además contrastaba muy bien con mi pálida piel, mi cabello y mis ojos. Sentí como unas manos me tomaban del hombro para hacerme girar. Oh por Dios, que sea alguien conocido, pensé mientras me giraba para encarar a la persona que se encontraba detrás con su mano posada en mi hombro.

-Bella! - gritó ella

-Angela! - grité yo más atrás mientras nos dábamos un fuerte abrazo.

-Oh por Dios! mírate. No te veía desde que me mudé a Port Angeles. No has cambiado nada, a excepción de que ahora sales de ¿Shopping?

-Lo hago porque sino me cortarán la cabeza - dije a modo burlón.

-Oh por Dios! tenemos tantas cosas que hablar amiga. Por correo no es lo mismo. Ven, te invito a almorzar a mi casa, así hablamos con más tranquilidad.

Nos fuimos en el auto de Jake, ya que la casa de Angela quedaba cerca, y por eso ella se había venido caminando. Le escribí a Jake para que no se preocupase.

**Amor, me encontré a Angela acá en Port Angeles. Me invitó a almorzar a su casa, yo te escribo cuando esté rumbo a Forks. No te preocupes por mí, estoy más que bien. Besos, bells!**

No habían pasado 2 minutos cuando el ya me había respondido.

**Mmmm... ok! ¿Angela? me suena, pero no la localizo. Me escribes apenas te estés regresando. No te vengas muy tarde. Cuidate mucho! Te amo!**

Sonreí ante el mensaje

**Si, Angela... la chica que era mi mejor amiga cuando estudiamos juntos en el bachillerato... ella también estudiaba con nosotros bobo... yo también te amo! besos ;)**

Angela y yo comenzamos a hablar amenamente. Me contó de su nueva vida en Port Angeles y acerca de su novio Ben. Aunque esas eran cosas que ya me había dicho a través del messenger y por teléfono... pero definitivamente no era lo mismo, ella estaba tan inspiraba hablando de si misma que no quise cortarle la inspiración, así que no hablamos mucho de mí esa tarde, solo las pocas cosas que ella me preguntaba, por ejemplo como estaban mis padres, si seguía viviendo con ellos, etc... Vi que el reloj apuntaba las 2 p.m. debía irme pronto, seguro Jake necesitaba su camioneta, además yo tenía ciertas tareas pendientes, así que le dije a Angela que debía irme. Acordamos escribirnos y vernos de nuevo dentro de poco, aunque no dejamos nada organizado, luego veríamos que hacer. Cuando estaba a punto de salir ella me dijo algo que la verdad me sorprendió.

-Ey Bells! Antes de que te vayas

-Si?

-¿Recuerdas a este chico de cabellos cobrizos que conocimos Kate, tú y yo hace como 2 años en un curso de matemáticas? ¿Edward?

-Si - y ¿como olvidarlo? incluso aunque lo ví una sola vez. Era el chico más guapo que había visto en toda mi vida, con esos ojazos verdes que deleitaban a cualquiera, una sonrisa torcida que le quitaba el aliento a cualquiera, y un cabello broncíneo que se dirigía a todas las direcciones y lo hacía ver un tanto rebelde. Era la clase de tipo que ves en las telenovelas, el chico sexy y malo por el que todas están locas - ¿Por?

-Está estudiando conmigo en la U. Me sorprendió tanto que me reconociera. Digo, lo vimos una sola vez, y bueno yo la verdad ni lo reconocí.

-que coincidencia - exclamé - pero, ¿qué pasa con él?

-Mmm bueno, nada... pero me preguntó por ti. Me dijo que tu le dejaste de escribir hace mucho y que no tenía ni idea del por qué, así que le expliqué que para hace como un año tu extraviaste tu telefono, y me pidió que le diese tu nuevo número, espero que no te moleste - Había olvidado por completo que el y yo habíamos intercambiado números, la verdad es que me caía muy bien y además me parecía un bombonazo pero a él la que le gustaba era Kate, solo que ella me dijo que no quería nada con él, a ella le gustaba Erik para esa época y la verdad es que no tenía ojos para nadie más, yo que ella me hubiese quedado con Edward, ¿pero que se le hace?

-Mmmm... no para nada. ¿Y no sabes por qué querrá mi número? - pregunté curiosa

-No, ni idea, pero me dijo que ha escrito varias veces y le contesta una tal Carmen. Así que me pidió que te de el suyo.

-Mmm, bueno, vale. - le dije, mientras ambas sacábamos nuestros teléfonos celulares.

-50553428

-¿Edward que?

-Cullen

-Ok! bueno amiga! Ahora si me voy! nos vemos - le dije mientras me despedía dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras subía al auto le envíe un mensaje a Jake.

**Amor estoy saliendo de casa de Angela, nos vemos en un ratito para entregarte tu camioneta. Besos.**

dos segundos después ya él había respondido.

**Ok! te espero en tu casa! Te Amo!**

Y encendí el silencio motor y me dirigí a casa. En el camino la curiosidad se fue apoderando de mí. ¿Qué querría este chico, Edward, hablar conmigo? él y yo no habíamos sido más que conocidos, y bueno aunque solíamos escribirnos siempre era para hablar de cosas muy poco trascendentales.

Ni siquiera me percaté de como, pero ya me encontraba en casa. Jake estaba afuera, esperándome. Me recibió con un abrazo y un tierno beso.

-¿Entramos? - propuse.

-¿Que tal te fue?

-Genial! tenía tanto tiempo sin hablar con Angela. La extrañaba tanto - confesé - fué tan bueno reencontrarnos.

-Me alegra. ¿Sabes? - dijo mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá.

-¿Qué? - pregunté curiosa.

-Te amo - dijo mientras me tomaba del cuello y me daba un beso un tanto necesitado, al cual respondí con la misma intensidad. Poco a poco sus manos fueron acariciando mis cabellos, mientras nuestras lenguas se unían un tanto hambrientas y nuestros latidos perdían el control y ganaban intensidad. Su mano izquierda divagó por mi espalda, acariciándola suavemente, el beso se hizo más profundo y mi respiración más errática. Me aferré de su cuello, no quería dejarlo ir, no cuando me sentía tan segura entre sus brazos. Él me tomó por la cintura y acercó más nuestros cuerpos, instintivamente gemí, y el soltó un pequeño gruñido. No sé como ni cuando terminamos así, pero lo que sé es que en este momento yo me encontraba recostada encima del sofá, y Jacob se encontraba encima de mí, con cada caricia mi necesidad aumentaba. Sus manos se dieron paso por debajo de mi camisa y sentí como sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, piel con piel. Sus besos comenzaron a descender hasta mi cuello, yo estaba perdiendo la cordura. Sentía como un calor me recorría el cuerpo y me estremecí al sentir mi intimidad mojada. También sentía la excitación de Jake, su endurecido miembro hacía presión en mi muslo derecho y mi entrepierna se mojaba cada vez más y más.

-Te amo - susurraba él una y otra vez, mientras posaba sus labios por todo el contorno de mi cuello y subía de nuevo a mis labios. Sus manos fueron descendiendo poco a poco, hasta encontrarse acariciando mis piernas. ¡Para! gritó mi conciencia, yo no podía, no quería llegar más lejos. Pero mi cuerpo me traicionaba, cada caricia, cada beso, cada te amo me empujaban más y más hacia la locura. Jake empezó a descender, dejando tiernos besos desde mi nuca hasta mi vientre. Yo estaba más que excitada.

-Jake para - dije en un hilo de voz - para por favor! - dije, ahora un poco más alto, tratando de detener toda esta locura. Nunca me había sentido así, nunca había experimentado esta necesidad, y para ser sincera, me asustaba.

-¿Qué sucede amor? - preguntó él con voz preocupada.

-Yo... yo... no me siento preparada.

-Tranquila - dijo él, mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me recostaba en su hombro. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir - Amor, no llores. Shhh, Shhh. Yo no quiero que te sientas presionada. Quiero que sepas que te amo con todas mis fuerzas, y que esperaré todo lo que sea por tí. No me importa si hacemos el amor hoy, mañana o dentro de veinte años. Si tu no estás preparada yo jamás te obligaré - me tomó suavemente por la barbilla y clavó su intensa mirada en mis ojos - yo te amo Bella - me dió un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz - Creo que es mejor que me vaya. Necesitaremos un buen baño frío, ¿eh? - dijo mientras sonreía, no pude evitar reírme de su comentario - nos vemos mañana amor - me dió un tierno beso en la frente y se marchó.

Tomé una ducha para despejar mi mente, y aunque logré despejarla acerca de lo que había pasado con Jake hace un momento, ahora me rondaba por otros caminos... ¿Que querrá Edward?. Cuando terminé subí a mi habitación y comencé a hacer las tareas. Aún eran las 5 p.m., así que tenía tiempo suficiente. Terminé más rápido de lo que imaginé, a las 6:30 ya no tenía nada que hacer, aparte de prepararme una cena. Opté por unos emparedados, en estos momentos no estaba como para dármelas de chef.

Apenas terminé de comer me fui a mi habitación. Había algo que no se me salía de la mente y era ¿por qué Edward después de tanto tiempo quería saber de mí? especialmente cuando nunca fuimos más que simples conocidos. Tampoco me podía creer como era que pensaba solo en eso, habiendo pasado lo que había pasado con Jacob. Llegué a la conclusión de que lo que había pasado con Jake era que me había dejado llevar, pero luego el pánico me invadió, y no porque fuese algo malo, tampoco porque no lo amase o no estuviese segura de que el me amara. Y tampoco era pánico a que él me lastimase, o a que me dejase, quizás era pánico a no ser lo suficientemente buena, o a algo más, aún no sabría decir qué. Estaba confundida, muy confundida.

* * *

_**Hola! Chicas me inspiré mucho en este capitulo! espero les haya gustadoo... Estuvo un poco intenso, pero bueeeehh.. no se en que andaba pensando yo hoy... :/ jaja! asi me salió, y bueno... creo que está bien... porfa dejen un reviewcitooo! si? **_**O****(*___*)O**_** he notado que haymuchas personas que siguen la historia... y la verdad eso me alegra mucho... pero de verdad me gustaría que dijesen lo que piensan... bueno, besos...**_

_**Atte... ORiii :3**_


End file.
